Contact
by Death Jester
Summary: When the Leviathan Heavy Transport 'Orca' ends up at the wrong end of a Hyperspace trip, the results of their landing could prove disasterous.
1. Chapter 1: Contact

Note to all readers: This story is the fruit of a heated debate between my friends and I. The subject? Which would in a battle; An EVA or a Battlemech? Personally, my money's on the Battlemech, but some of my friends say that an EVA would have the upper hand.

This, dear reader, is my view on the question.

Enjoy!

_**Contact:**_

_**A Battletech / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover**_

**_By: Death Jester_**

1600 hrs

Earth, Toyko-3

NERV Headquarters

Shinji, Auska and Rei stood in the control room, watching, and waiting. For hours now, they had been monitoring a large vessel that had entered Earth Orbit a day ago. The vessel was massive, easily over 1600 meters long and a large, very strange looking apparatus that looked like a massive sail that floated behind the vessel, itself 1560 meters in diameter. The hard lines of the space ship made it look like a massive battle station just from the sheer size of it, and the many weapon ports made the impenetrable looking spaceship even more menacing and lethal. There was nothing in the NERV Headquarters Armoury that could penetrate the projected armour factor of the vessel, not even the most powerful nuclear weaponry could produce enough offensive force to dent to massive vessel's thick armoured hide.

Ritsuko and Misato stood there, their coffee slowly going cold, computer screens flashing and blinking, the MAGI system computing at full power to project probable outcomes and battle plans to deal with almost any conventional military force. The NERV Headquarters was the holding station for the earth's most powerful weapon, The Eva's. These powerful bio-mechanical machines were built from information taken from the remains of the First Angel, Adam. Each of the three Eva's had readily available long and short ranged weaponry, gained from the access points scattered around the submergible city of Tokyo-3. Their armoury ranged from high-powered Automatic Rifles and Grenade Launchers to deadly, razor sharp close combat weaponry like Swords and Axes. The only weapon actually carried on the Eva's were their Prog Knives; a large, extremely sharp, close combat weapon that could be easily handled and used with little training, that looked a lot like a over-sized exacto knife.

Gendo looked on from his Command Chair, analyzing the situation. Could this jeopardize his plans? Would this change his strategy? He didn't know who this new threat was, he didn't even know if it was a 'who'. They could be almost anything. After their battles with the Angels and the failed attempt at the creating the Third Impact, Gendo was struggling to keep a firm grip on his position as Commander of NERV. Both Seele and the JNDF were both jostling for position in the struggle to gain the upper hand in the race to control what remained of the world. Gendo Ikari wasn't about to let his own plans of world domination fall to pieces just because some mass of space debris collided together and was sending off radio signals. Gendo watched the screen intently, waiting for something to prove him right, that there was nothing to worry about, so that he could go back to his scheming and politicking.

The staff of NERV stood there, watching, waiting, for what, they didn't know.

Yet.

1600 Hours

Earth Orbit

Leviathan Heavy Transport 'Orca'

Star Captain Albrecht Jorgensson looked out from his command chair, into that red and black depth that was known as Hyper-Space. The KF drives of the Leviathan were nearly exhausted, and they still had a good month's journey to go until they arrived at their destination: The Inner Sphere. Albrecht did not know why his Clan was re-locating to the Inner Sphere, but he was a dutiful and respectful officer, and the burden of command rested upon his shoulders. It was his responsibility, handed down to Albrecht by Khan Bjorn Jorgensson himself, to get this precious cargo, the lifeblood and soul of Clan Ghost Bear, to the planet Alshain and begin to re-settle the proud Warden Clan in the Inner Sphere. The other Leviathan Heavy Transport, code-named 'Rorqual' had a six month lead on the Orca, and Albrecht had a bet with the Captain of the Rorqual that he would get to Alshain first, despite carrying a heavier load and using a longer jump point route.

Not that that was a problem, Albrecht had found an effective shortcut that would allow him to cut his total trip time in half. It was a risky process, but the rewards were going to be worth it. He would risk burning out his KF drive by initiating this process and using this route, but he wasn't about to loose a bet, especially to a land force Star Colonel. He looked at his command team, and nodded ever so slightly.

"Commander Devon, what is our status?" asked the Star Captain.

"Sir, we are in dead space."

"Explain"

"No NAV beacons, no jump ship trails, no nothing. We are in dead space. I do not know how else to explain it to you, sir"

"No explanation needed, Commander. What of the planet below us? Any signs of life?"

"Yes, Sir. There are life signs on the planet; they seem to be monitoring us with sensors and satellite stations, offensive capabilities unknown at this time."

"Compatibility?"

"Atmosphere is breathable; land is capable of sustaining life. E Class planet, Sir."

"Give me a damage report"

"Minimal damage incurred Sir; the high stresses of the trip have caused some of the forward bulkheads to buckle slightly, and we have lost 3 of the armour from the prow of the Orca. Nothing that the technicians cannot handle"

"Estimated time of repair in space"

"Two weeks and four days"

"Estimated time of repair on planet"

"Five days, sir"

"Set down on the planet for repairs. I want this ship in perfect working order before I even think of putting her back on course. Is that understood?  
"Sir, yes sir! Engaging Landing Sequence now, Sir!"

Albrecht sat back in his chair. If he could get the ship fixed and off-planet in a week's time, he would still be on schedule.


	2. Chapter 2: Metal Mist

_**Contact:**_

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**Metal Mist**_

1800 Hours

Earth Orbit; Descent

Leviathan Heavy Transport 'Orca'

Albrecht sat at his command chair, chewing at his lip slightly, eyes narrowed in thought. He buzzed the battlemech bays.

"Corporal Snuka, get Recon Star 3 ready for combat. Live fire combat. Spread out and take sensor readings, we need to see if the inhabitants of this planet are a threat."

"Aff Sir, are you sure about Recon Star 3? 2 or 4 are better equipped for stealth missions."

"Don't question me Corporal, just get them prepped"

"Aff, Sir." Snuka killed the comms channel and turned, surveying the 'mech bay. He may only be a Corporal, but he was the guy in charge around here. Recon Star 3 was an experimental unit that was made up of five Battlemech's, each designed to exemplify a certain asset of the Light Mech Chassis.

The First Point of the Star of Light 'Mech's was called an Anarchist. Made to be the fastest mech in existence, with a walking speed of 130 K/ph and a full out running speed of over 200 K/ph. The 'mech's armourment was light but deadly. Two Heavy Medium Lasers, each one capable of stripping off over a ton and a quarter of armour plating with a single shot. Adding to the powerful lasers was a deadly accurate Targeting Computer that could single out specific parts of an enemy 'mech.

The second and third Points were two Mech's called Fusilier's. They were made to be rugged, easy to maintain, and very powerful. The Fusilier's armourment was only two lasers mounted in a rifle-styled arm mount. The Fusilier carried an Extended Range Large Laser and a Heavy Large Laser, two of the most potent weapons in the Ghost Bear Armoury. The Extended Range Large Laser, though only doing as much damage as a Heavy Medium Laser, had a range of over 2000 feet, and the Heavy Large Laser, though only having a range of 1350 feet, had a destructive force that could tear out two tons of conventional armour off of a enemy, and both these weapons were tied into, yet again, a Targeting Computer, as to enhance the accuracy of both the ER Large Laser and the Heavy Large Laser.

The fourth and fifth points of the Light Star were called Drake's. These two mech's were made for deep reconnaissance; but armed with all manner of short ranged weaponry, it's primary mission was to be a infantry harasser, with a plethora of ER Small Lasers, Flame Throwers, Light Machineguns and two four-tube Streak Short Range Missile Systems, the Drake could decimate infantry battalions. It had been fitted with a single Heavy Medium Laser for defense against enemy 'mech's, but without a Targeting Computer, the Heavy Medium Laser could cause inaccuracy when fired, since the shielding in the weapons firing chamber was inadequately built.

These five mech's were put together because they exemplified the tactics used with light 'mech's: Speed and Stealth. These five mech's could be used to take down almost any opponent, in any situation. The only drawback with using these light mech's: they had very thin armour. Most Light Mech's armour was paltry when compared to a Medium or Heavy 'Mech, and a 100 Ton Assault Mech carried roughly 20 tons of armour, enough plating to slough off even the strongest attacks that any mech could bring to bear.

Many of the Mech's the Orca carried were experimental designs or custom OmniMech load outs that had been so successful that they were being considered for mass production. Snuka smiled to himself; if there was any resistance, his own Daishi would put an end to it. He felt great pride that his own Daishi variant was being considered for mass production, he might've been only a corporal, but if his Hellbringer variant was accepted for mass production, his name would be forever synonymous with the Daishi, and that would be the greatest honour of all for him. He strapped himself in for landing, and he smiled. He hoped that there would be a challenge for him down on this little blue planet, and now, he was going to get his chance.


	3. Chapter 3: Engage!

_**Contact:**_

_**Chapter 3;**_

_**Engage!**_

2100 Hours  
Atmospheric Descent, 200 miles above Earth  
Leviathan Heavy Transport 'Orca'

The Orca slowed to 500 k/ph, its landing thrusters cutting into the night sky like powerful searchlights. Star Commander Jorgensson jabbed the comm. stud on his command chair.

"Sunka! Get Star 3 ready for Hot Drop!" the dark voiced commander barked.

"Sir, yes sir!" the corporal snapped back, keying in the command codes into his computer, setting the five light mech's into the correct position. These five mech's had been prepped for Hot Drop, which could be likened to dropping rations from the end of cargo-chopper.

Only in this case the rations were five 20 ton Battlemech's and the chopper was a spaceship going well past break-neck speeds.

The five mech's had their pilots in their head-mounted cockpits, each trained expertly in Hot Dropping light mech's. None of the mech's save for the Fusilier's had been outfitted with Jump Jets, which would allow the two long-range sniper mech's to get into a advantageous position while dropping from 200 miles above the earth's surface. The other three had been fitted with jump-assist boosters which they could use to slow their descent and position themselves with precision for the upcoming sweep & scan mission. Their target was a small city by a large water source. Their initial scans had shown that there was a large complex beneath the city, and that most of the city was submergible, though for what reason they did not know.

"Okay you five! Listen up!" Snuka barked through his comm. relay. "I want this clean and fast! Don't shoot unless engaged! Passive and Aggressive sensors engaged at all times! Comm. Lines are to be kept clear at all times unless absolutely necessary! And for the love of the Clan, don't go and fall on your face!" The five pilots keyed their green light to signal they were ready.

Snuka grinned as he walked over to the launch bay control module. The five battlemech's were hermetically sealed, so the pilots could survive the harsh, thin atmosphere during their descent. They could then blow the pylons blocking their air-intake valves and use the planet's own atmosphere to breathe, taking strain off of the battlemech's environmental systems and allowing the power to be used for more important things, like sensors or weapons systems.

The Corporal pushed the firing stud on the control module, launching the five 20 ton battlemech's into the thin atmosphere. Everything that wasn't tied down got sucked out as well, which wasn't much, but the instant before the mech's left the bay, eight barrels opened and each spat a large, conical shell at high velocity. After these shells had cleared the ship and the battlemech's egress, they exploded into thousands upon thousands of mirrored shards of metal, each sending out its own tiny radio signal. The effect from all these tiny radio signals would scramble any sensors trying to get a lock on the battlemech's, allowing the expensive war-machines to land with some degree of safety.

The five battlemech's launched, each flying from the launch bay and allowing gravity to take over. When they reached 100 miles above the surface, they fired their jump-assist boosters, slowing their descent from well over 500 k/ph to a manageable 135 k/ph. Through the rest of the descent, the five battlemech's powered up their sensors and weaponry.

The pilot of the Anarchist, a tall, stringy man called Avery De'Villar, noted the instant that his sensor's came on, that a swarm of surface to air missiles was heading for them.

"Okay people, we've got bogies coming in at six o'clock, dodge'em if you can, otherwise, knock'em outta the sky!" he called over the Star's intercom. The five mech's took evasive maneuvers, the missiles streaking past them mostly, one of the Drakes letting loose with their machine guns to knock a missile out of the air that was too close for comfort. They had passed through the last 50 miles of atmosphere during the missile barrage, and now were getting ready for landing. The five mech's were to set down on a ridge on the outskirts of the city, group up, and then begin their sweep of the city.

2100 Hours  
Earth. Tokyo-3  
NERV Headquarters

Asuka, Shinji and Rei all watched as the massive space-going vessel descended into the atmosphere, glowing like a comet as it streaked into towards their city. The JNDF had deployed surface-to-air ballistic missiles and were tracking the vessel as it descended. They knew that the missiles couldn't even dent the massive spaceship, but they could be used to try and take out the massive engine bays at the end of the ship. It was their only hope for knocking the spaceship out of the sky.

Misato watched her screen, tense, and her coffee growing cold. She hadn't taken her eyes off the screen for a long time, she was waiting for something. Something was going to happen soon. She could feel it in her bones.

The massive spaceship cleared the 200 meter mark, and they all watched as a light came on in the side of the vessel.

"What the hell could that be?" Ritsuko thought to herself. She watched intently as the ship's retro-rockets fired and began to slow the behemoth-like ship to a more manageable speed. It was then that Ritsuko saw eight tiny flashes of light, which exploded into a million fragments of light. She gasped as the video feed went fuzzy and cut out.

"The hell? Maya! What the hell happened!" Ritsuko barked at her. The young brunette began typing and found the problem.

"Those metallic fragments are jamming all frequencies Ma'am, we can't get anything through." Maya said, hoping the Ritsuko wouldn't scream at her again.

"Dammit! Get the EVA's ready! We may be under attack…" Ritsuko growled the words out softly, trying to control her anger. She hated not being in control.

Shinji, Asuka and Rei went quickly to the change room, getting ready for whatever was coming at them.

"So Rei… Asuka… what do you two think we're going up against?" Shinji asked softly.

"Well, Third Child, I think it's just another hoax! I mean, come on! Aliens? Attacking this place? Why?-"

"They could be here for the water, the minerals, us, any number of things" Rei said flatly, pulling her plug suit on with quick efficiency. Shinji and Asuka had pulled their suits on as well and were going for their entry plugs. Each of the metal cylinders filled with the yellow Link Connection Liquid, Shinji still grimacing at the blood-like smell of it.

Each of the metal entry plugs were inserted into the bio-mechanical beings known as Evangelions, the electrical umbilical plugs were connected, and the massive war-machines were shot up their respective launch bay's and released as the sun began to sink low into the sky of the slowly darkening city of Tokyo-3.


	4. Chapter 4 Sir, we have a situation here

_**Contact;**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

'**_Sir, we have a situation here!'_**

2300 Hours.  
Perimeter Sweep.  
Earth, Tokyo-3.

The Anarchist had broken of from its star-mates, scouting ahead to test the defenses of this city. It looked like it was built in the time of the Golden Age of Technology, with high concrete sky scrapers and high-wattage street lights. Avery grinned. He knew that this place would be a challenge for him. Something told him that it would be different here. He didn't understand it, but he had learned to trust this instinct he had, it had saved his life more then once. He had his scanners going, what scanners he had. His Anarchist had been made for fighting, not scouting. Let his star-mates collect the data; he would find and eliminate the threats.

A low 'beep!' sounded, alerting him to incoming weapons fire. The small-caliber machine guns from the slowly encroaching tanks pattered off the ferro-fibrous armour-plate, the small slugs stitching lines across the torsos of the Anarchist. Avery glared at the tanks. They had DARED to shoot his mech with their paltry small arms fire. The turrets on the tanks swiveled into place, locking onto their enemy.

The four tanks had primed their main gun, a large 200mm cannon, but before they could fire, two lines of white-hot laser light cut the small tanks in half, detonating their gas tanks and ammo bin. Avery grinned evilly. He enjoyed watching those asinine ground pounders go up in a flash of fire and smoke. Avery checked his radar, no more enemy tanks, but there were three unknown enemy targets coming towards him. He pitched the Anarchist into a loping run, the myomer bundles in the mech's leg working at maximum capacity to propel the 20 ton metal monstrosity at over 200 K/ph.

At this speed, he was little more then a blur. He had gotten into the city and killed four enemies before any of his star-mates had even gotten into the city. Now he was about to add three more to his kill list. He turned the corner, raising his arms to let loose another two laser bolts from his twin Heavy Lasers, but when he turned the corner, there was nothing. He couldn't see or hear anything, even with his sensors cranked to their highest level.

Sometimes he wished he had the Active Probes and ECM suites his star-mates had, but that though was replaced by the blaring of a high-pitched warning sensor. Avery wrenched the Anarchist quickly to the right, but it was too late, a large, red and orange mech was leaping down at him, a mech-sized axe in its hands. The axe, however, was true to its aim, and the depleted-uranium core of the axe slammed down with all the strength the enemy 'Mech could muster, crushing in the head and cleaving straight through into the left side of the torso.

The Anarchist fell to its knees, and then onto its chest, the fusion reactor winding down with a whine of damaged machinery. Thus ended the life of Avery De'Villar, and the chance that the Anarchist had to be made into a main-line production mech.

2300 Hours.  
Defensive Patrol.  
Earth, Tokyo-3.

Asuka had taken EVA - 02 out, grabbing an Axe from a weapons cache inside a building, and a large hand gun. She walked forward in the Eva, following her sensors and watching as the JNDF sent out tanks to defend the perimeter. NERV and the JNDF had come to a begrudging truce, and had begun to work together.

"I just hope they know where their doing…" Asuka muttered to herself. She moved her red and orange Eva out and began to sweep the city, making sure that they hadn't missed anything. The electronic interference had cleared a few minuets after the missile barrage, but there was no sign of their enemy. The MAGI computers had projected the enemy landing sight as off on the hill that Rei had shot down Ramiel, the 5th Angel, whom had tried to burrow into Central Dogma. The enemy that they encountered now was different from the Angels, Asuka didn't know if the enemy was human, alien, or something entirely different.

All she knew is that she would protect her home from an enemy, with her life if need be. She pushed the Eva into a loping run as she saw the JNDF tanks open up at the enemy, a large machine that had what looked like two large guns in each of its hands, and was covered in sloping armour plates that gave it a very fast, but fragile, look.

The four JNDF tanks exploded as the enemy fired, each of the pistol-shaped guns fired with an extremely bright white light beam that she could only look at because she had her light-dampening visor on. The enemy turned away from her and took off, running at high speed. Asuka smiled her little evil smile, and began to climb up the building she was standing beside, discarding her pistol. She had seen her enemy, and had decided to use a little devious plan. She had found that the buildings of Tokyo-3, since they were built to slide into the underground NERV headquarters, could easily support the weight of the Eva's.

She pushed the Evangelion into a soft walk, using care not to put too much weight on one foot at a time, so that she would not collapse the floors underneath the Eva. Asuka got into position and waited, watching her enemy like a cougar watching its prey. The enemy turned at the corner of the street, raising its guns to fire, but stopped for only a moment to re-target its weapons. Asuka took her chance.

She tromped down on the accelerator, sending the Eva off of the building, and she raised the axe. The enemy turned quickly, but not quickly enough, and Asuka brought the axe crashing down upon the head of the enemy, tearing it out and down, carving open the left side of the enemy's torso.

"Ha! I knew you weren't that tough!" she gloated as the enemy went down on its knees and then its chest, lying there, prone. Asuka kicked it once for good measure, and keyed the comms array on her Eva.

"Misato, the enemy has been dispatched, anything on sensors with you?"

"There's four more enemies out there, looks like their taking their time on getting into the city. Go and reinforce Shinji and Rei, they'll need you there."

"Ma'am! Right away!" Asuka called back, going to a weapons cache and taking out an automatic rifle with a few extra clips. She thought on that as she went to them. Shinji and Rei had grown on her over the past few months. Where she had once thought that Shinji was weak and a wimp, he had shown that he was a capable fighter and that he was truly a pacifist at heart. Asuka smiled slightly, she and Rei had become closer in peacetime.

When she had first met the First Child, she had thought that she was snobby and stuck-up. After a few months, she found that Rei was just quiet and introverted, and Asuka smiled. She, to all intents and purposes, was the so-called 'leader' of the trio, but she knew that all three of them excelled in certain things. Rei was better with long-range tactics, Shinji was more proficient with close combat weaponry, and Asuka knew that she enjoyed medium range combat the best. That was where she could use the best weaponry, especially the ones that made a lot of noise and very big explosions. She grinned, putting the Rifle down and grabbing a heavy caliber shotgun with a few reloads, and went to join her friends.


End file.
